Fue el amor lo que nos separó
by Lillipop19
Summary: A raíz de ciertos acontecimientos Candy decide darle un vuelco a su vida, teniendo que enfrentar así a sus propios sentimientos por Terry y Albert. Lo que podría haber pasado entre la muerte de Susana y el epílogo de CCFS.


Ni Candy Candy ni sus personajes me pertenecen sino a Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta obra ha sido creada sin ningún ánimo de lucro.

 **Sinopsis:** A raíz de ciertos acontecimientos, Candy decide darle un vuelco a su vida, teniendo que enfrentar así a sus propios sentimientos por Terry y Albert. Lo que podría haber pasado entre la muerte de Susana y el epílogo de CCFS.

* * *

 _ **Fue el amor lo que nos separó**_

 **Parte I**

Ocupada como siempre en el Hogar de Pony, Candy ayudaba en las tareas junto a la Hermana María y la Señorita Pony. Apenas tenía tiempo para ver a sus amigos, además de que todos sus seres queridos empezaron a tomar rumbos diferentes en sus vidas y aunque el lazo seguía siendo fuerte, a algunos apenas los veía.

Lo que si había cambiado era la relación que tenía con Albert, al que a través de sus cartas lo llamaba de forma cariñosa Bert. En los últimos años, Candy y Albert habían afianzado su lazo de amistad después del gran descubrimiento que había supuesto la verdadera identidad del mismo. Muchas veces Candy bromeaba con él diciendo que no sabía a qué" personalidad" dirigirse.

William Andley, el patriarca de una de las familias más poderosas de América y la cual la adoptaron en su adolescencia.

Albert, el vagabundo que le salvó de la vida cuando la sacó de la cascada, un alma libre que andaba por el mundo sin rumbo fijo y amante de los animales.

El príncipe de la colina, su primer amor e ilusión, al que estuvo buscando durante años sin saber que siempre estuvo ahí cuidándola y siendo su protector.

Y aunque ya casi no podía ni verle debido a sus compromisos siendo el cabeza de los Andley, mantenían el contacto por correspondencia todas las semanas. En una de sus cartas incluso la invitaba a hacer un viaje por África, cuando pudiese escapar por un periodo de sus responsabilidades, pero desgraciadamente no se pudo realizar el deseo, dejando un poco de desazón en Candy.

Algunas veces incluso se presentaba de sorpresa en el Hogar de Pony, trayendo juguetes y golosinas para los niños. Era en esos instantes en que se reafirmaba en lo que había dicho en una de sus conversaciones: la suerte que había tenido al ser abandonada por sus padres, ya que sino no hubiese conocido a Albert.

Muchas veces sin saber por qué, sentía cierta melancolía al recordar el tiempo que pasaron juntos en el piso Magnolia, ya que se había acostumbrado tanto a su presencia en ese tiempo que cada vez que iba a visitarla deseaba que el tiempo se detuviese ya que le sabía a poco.

Dejando de lado por un momento sus pensamientos sobre Albert, Candy fue como todas las mañanas a recoger la correspondencia al buzón. Poco iba a saber que uno de sus contenidos iba a cambiar su rumbo para siempre.

Con la carta sosteniéndola en la mano, sintió un nuevo vuelco en su corazón. Ella ya se había enterado hace meses de la muerte de Susana Marlow, pero nunca imaginó que 18 meses después recibiera la correspondencia del que fue su amor de adolescencia.

No. Ella sabía que Terry había supuesto algo mucho más que eso, ya que a pesar de los años lo seguía concibiendo en su mente, y aunque muchas veces intentó ser fuerte algo dentro de ella sabía que su corazón sufría un gran vacío. Recordó el momento en que Susana le mandó una carta agradeciéndole el sacrificio que tanto Terry como ella habían cometido para que ella fuese feliz.

 _Terry debe estar sufriendo ahora como nunca, tengo que darle alguna respuesta._

Sabía que una vez tomada la decisión no podía dar marcha atrás. A pesar que hacía tiempo afirmó que él formaba parte de su pasado, ahora que tenía esa revelación en sus manos ya no estaba tan segura. No podía evitar rememorar todos esos bellos recuerdos junto a él en Londres y Escocia, y aunque sabía que el tiempo no podía retroceder, tenía la oportunidad de ser feliz una vez por todas.

Con la persona que amaba.

* * *

Aunque la llegada a la estación de Nueva York le trajera algún que otro recuerdo desagradable, esta vez no podía decir que tenía el corazón lleno de sentimientos negativos. Esta vez si iba a ser la definitiva, iba a poder encontrar la felicidad más allá del que le profesaban sus amigos y el Hogar de Pony. Al bajar del tren fue entonces cuando lo vio: fuerte, erguido y extraordinariamente guapo aunque hubiesen pasado años desde la última vez que se vieron.

A pesar de que sus ojos habían perdido cierto brillo y calidez debido a los años que tuvo que pasar cuidando a Susana, aún conservaba esa sonrisa sincera y enigmática que la enamoró. Con el pecho hinchado de alegría no tardó en ir corriendo a sus brazos, la espera se le había hecho eterna y todo esto le seguía pareciendo un sueño.

Terry la recibió gustoso, él tampoco podía creer que después de tantas noches sin dormir, la desesperanza a vivir para siempre con alguien que no amaba y que el destino y el deber le habían impuesto podía haber acabado por fin. Reconoció su cobardía en la carta que le había enviado al haber tardado tanto tiempo en escribirla, ya que tenía miedo a ser rechazado. Muchas pesadillas le habían perseguido a lo largo del tiempo imaginándose a Candy en brazos de un desconocido sin rostro mientras él se hundía en las más profundas de las depresiones.

Sabía y era consciente de que resultaba ilógico y hasta irreal de que ella pudiera seguir albergando sentimientos por él después de todo el tiempo transcurrido, pero una diminuta esperanza que estaba dentro él fue el detonante de que al menos tenía que intentarlo.

Ahora ya no había ninguna clase de obstáculo para que pudieran ser felices de una vez, solamente los sentimientos de ambos podrían redirigir los caminos que iban a tomar a partir de ahora en sus vidas.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** Bueno, primero aclarar que esta historia tiene dos capítulos, por tanto falta la segunda parte y por ende el final. Esto se podía tomar como un mini prólogo. Decidí hacer esta historia ya que no me quedé conforme con la ambigüedad de la autora original respecto con quien se queda Candy, en mi opinión debió aclarar ese punto de una vez en CCFS.

En esta ocasión y tomando la muerte de Susana como referente, voy a darle con este escrito la posibilidad a Candy de elegir, a mi criterio y por lo que pude interpretar leyendo CCFS, a su verdadero amor. Espero y deseo de corazón que independientemente de con quien se quede Candy, disfruten de esta historia.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, cuídense mucho.

Lillipop19


End file.
